


protect

by jeremell (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Squip, some violence but it isn't described too heavily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jeremell
Summary: “Any time man! I’m always down to protect you from all the evil in this school, brothers stick together.”-Michael takes care of Jeremy.





	protect

“You know that you don’t have to do this for me,” mutters Jeremy weakly. Michael’s hand skitters uneasily over his bruised cheekbone, no doubt an ugly purple already beginning to blossom there. He had made the ugly mistake of accidentally knocking Jake over with his book bag earlier, which in his defense, he hadn’t even seen the popular boy near his locker until it had already happened. He hadn’t known what was going on until a fist belonging to a certain top tormentor of Jeremy collided with his face and Rich was laughing at him sprawled out on the floor, utterly pathetic and pain blooming in his chest and jaw.

Jake whisked him away to class, saying Jeremy wasn’t worth the potential detention, and he would’ve been stranded alone in the hallways for study hall, alone and miserable, if Michael hadn’t come strolling his way. Jeremy insisted at least five separate times already for him to return to class, but he kept dictating that Jeremy had priority over biology, and he could make up the lab some other time. It didn’t stop the guilt gnawing its way into Jeremy’s chest at all, but he appreciates the fact that Michael cares for him. They’re best friends after all.

“I have a few band-aids in my backpack, but I don’t think I can help you fully cover it up.”

“It’s fine,” replies Jeremy hoarsely, mostly out of desperation. It’s more than a bit embarrassing to waltz into study hall, a big honking bruise on his face like it’s meant to be there. Perhaps it was and he completely deserved to be decked by Rich Goranski, but that isn’t the point.

Michael applies two band-aids on his cheek in a criss-cross manner, partially engulfing his injury. It isn’t professional and makes him look a little too edgy for his taste, but beggars can’t be choosers. All that’s clouding Jeremy’s mind right now is the way Michael’s hand lingers on the side of his face, feather-light, and the softness of his eyes that seems to be omniscient. Why is he even thinking about his best friend like that? He’s supposed to be into Christine, for fuck’s sake.

“Can’t have Christine Canigula seeing you all messed up, right?” Michael winks, causing Jeremy’s stomach to lurch. Michael chortles to himself at his friend’s lack of reply, assuming him to be flustered about the aforementioned girl again.

“Yeah,” agrees Jeremy as he hops off the bathroom sink. He eyes himself in the mirror, same old boring features as always minus the new addition to his poor cheek, and the crudely scrawled ‘Riends’ on Michael’s backpack. He attempts not to think about how neither of them have made an effort to purchase a new backpack in the weeks the vandalism has been there, despite the cackling from Rich and co. in the hallways when they walk side by side. “Thanks for helping me out,  _ bro _ .” He smiles awkwardly, hands fluttering at his sides as Michael slings his book bag over his shoulder.

“Any time man! I’m always down to protect you from all the evil in this school, brothers stick together.” Michael replies, drawling the word  _ ‘all’ _ out in elongated syllables. He two-finger salutes Jeremy as he saunters away down the hallway, back to biology where he’ll undoubtedly get in trouble for being in the bathroom for upwards of twenty minutes. Jeremy watches him go, clenching his fists at his sides as one thought nestles itself into the crevices within his mind;  _ “He deserves better than me.” _


End file.
